


The Loki Initiative

by Bluemary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Additional Warnings Apply, Avenger Loki, Avengers Tower, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Resolved Sexual Tension, Tony Being Tony, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Fury wants Loki to become an Avenger, Bruce really wishes he won't destroy another floor of the Stark Tower, Clint tries to give Odin and Fury a third companion for the 'lonely eye club', Thor wanders through the rooms with the beaten-puppy-expression at his worst, Tony uses the excuse of the violation of his own house to come closer to the dark side, Steve wonders when he was demoted to a baby-sitter and Natasha starts thinking that maybe she should just kill them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and this story isn't betaed, so I just hope it won't be too terrible to read.

**Day 0**

 

_10.26 am_

“Your reasons?”.

“I prefer having one more ally and one less enemy, however precarious our truce can be. Moreover, we can take advantage of these days to study him”.

“And he's going to do the same with us”.

“That's why you won't take your eyes off him”.

“Do I have permission to act, if the situation becomes critical?”.

“With discretion. That's all, Romanoff. If you don't have any more questions, you're dismissed”.

“I have one more, actually. Have you already told Barton?”.

 

 

_10.42 am_

“No fucking way!”.

“Barton, remember who you're talking to”.

“No fucking way, _sir_ ”.

 

 

_11.51 am_

“You've reached Tony Stark's voice mail. Leave a message and if you're not Fury I'll call you back”.

 

 

_2.01 pm_

“I don't like it. What if it's a trap?”.

“That's exactly why I want him surrounded by Avengers. Can I count on you, Captain?”.

“Is it really necessary?”.

“If it wasn't, I wouldn't have taken this decision”.

 

 

_3.29 pm_

“You've reached Tony Stark's voice mail, again. And really, Fury, instead of trying to bother me, you should think of improving the security of your server. Even Hammer could crack the level 7 files you had tried to hide from me”.

 

 

_4.25 pm_

“Miss Potts, please, make Stark answering my calls before I'm forced to send a team to violently extract him”.

 

 

_4.41 pm_

“Rock of Ages as an ally? Good idea, Nick. Why don't you go for a tea party with Doom and Schmidt, next time? Maybe they could bond over their passion for masks and massacres.”

“Shut the fuck up, Stark! I'm serious”.

“...”

“Stark?”.

“You really are in deep shit if you need his help”.

 

 

_4.42 pm_

“Seven minutes and twenty-two seconds before you hung up on me. That's the new record for this month. So, Mr. Daddy Issues now plays for our team? And which cage are you going to put him in, considering he'll be able to escape whenever he wants to?”.

“There won't be any cages. He's going to be officially welcome as an ally and will live in Stark Tower”.

 

 

_4.45 pm_

“This is Tony Stark's voice mail. Nick, I strongly suggest you to abandon your foolish idea or I'll be forced to declare war against you”.

 

 

_5.35 pm_

“Doctor Banner, I'm asking you to postpone your return for one or two weeks”.

“Is it related with the fact that there will be soon a guest at Stark Tower? Tony already told me the news”.

“Then you can understand the reason behind my request”.

“Very well, Director, you have your week. But I can't assure that the Other Guy won't come out when I'll be facing Loki”.

 

 

_6.14 pm_

“No, Stark, I won't let you pilot the Helicarrier in exchange of your hospitality in Loki's regard. If you still haven't understood, to accept Loki in your tower is an order, not a negotiation”.

 

 

_6.27 pm_

“Yes, Miss Potts, I understand perfectly, but I can't assure the safety of the people who are living in the Stark Tower, especially considering that one of them is Stark”.

“Tony can do what he wants, but as CEO of Stark Industries I have to protect my company”.

“What are you asking me?”.

“An official declaration that S.H.I.E.L.D. will pay whichever damage will be caused by Loki's permanence at the tower. In exchange, I'll keep the press away from the building and I won't let the journalists know that S.H.I.E.L.D. is coercing Tony into keeping in his home the mad alien who almost destroyed New York”.

 

 

_7.00 pm_

“I'll expect you to behave like an ally. Do I have your word?”.

“We have already discussed about that and I do not want to waste my time with such trifling details again. Call some servants, instead. I am ready to arrive to my new abode”.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, where Tony chooses alcohol as a means to cope, Clint controls himself for a whole hour and Steve discovers that even a super soldier can suffer from headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, I loved them! Here it is the second chapter. It's longer and more complex than the first one, so I had some difficulties with the translation, but I hope it won't be so bad. Also, starting Friday I'll be on holidays by a friend of mine and I don't think I'll manage to update again before that, but I'll try. Hope you'll enjoy the reading :)

**Day 1**

Afternoon in New York.

Four Avengers, because Thor is in Asgard and Bruce is out of town, the most advanced security system in the world, aka Jarvis, ready to alert Fury and one God of Mischief, all in one room.

It doesn't take a genius to realize that Loki is the only one happy for the little reunion that is taking place in the common area of the Stark Tower.

And for Steve it's a mystery how the god can have that satisfied expression plastered on his face, when Natasha is watching him with eyes that are more dangerous and threatening than the two guns she's pointing at his head. The spy's cold gaze can make _him_ shiver, and Natasha is his ally and the most similar thing to a female friend he has ever had.

“Loki, would you mind bringing Clint back to his human state?”.

The god's smile widens and he lifts his gaze from Natasha to the 1:1 scale statue of an archer ready to fire an arrow that is sticking out from the vent in the ceiling.

“Actually yes, I would mind. I warned him that attacking me was a foolish idea”.

Steve really tries to suppress a sigh. He didn't know he could be affected by headache, but he's been feeling one arising since he has realized he doesn't have the situation under control like Fury hoped.

“Okay, Clint shouldn't have attacked you”.

Actually, Clint has been incredibly smart when he chose the time for his attack: he didn't try to halve Loki's sight during the first hour of their meeting, when all of them were so tense they almost unleashed a war in the tower's living room and Natasha was ready to confiscate his bow at his first sign of hostility. Instead, Clint has waited for another half hour, so that he attacked the god when everyone thought the crisis had been averted.

“And I'll try to convince him to act in a more suitable and civilized way in your regard”.

Which seems even more unlikely than convincing Loki to cooperate, but Steve isn't ready to admit it out loud.

“But I need a normal, flesh-and-blood, _alive_ Clint, since now we're allies and he have to devise a plan together”.

Loki rejects his words with a wave of his hand.

“We can devise a plan without him. Truthfully”, and his green eyes search for Natasha “Barton's best ability is to _loyally_ follow orders. He is _not_ a man who likes taking his own decision”.

Steve has never felt so helpless in a long time. Now he misses Thor and Bruce even more, since they are maybe the only Avengers who could actually make Loki behave in a more acceptable way. Or, at least, smash him into the ground and wipe the condescending smile off his face.

He turns his attention to the third Avenger in the room who still hasn't become a statue, but he already knows he can't expect some sort of help from him: Tony is pouring himself the fourth drink of the afternoon, which is a little improvement, since he spent the first half hour of the meeting plotting with Jarvis to hacker into the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s sever in order to make the Helicarrier sing “You are a pirate” every time Fury enters in someone's office. The fact Tony isn't plotting anymore means he has succeeded, but Steve _really_ doesn't want to know.

Especially now, when one member of his team is actually a hundred percent stone and another one is about to begin a fight that can only end with another petrified Avenger or with a divine corpse they'll have later to show to his overprotective brother, whose favorite past time is smashing enemies with his magical hammer.

Like she wanted to agree with his fears, Natasha tightens her grip on her guns.

“If you don't free Clint from your spell, I will make you”.

Loki smiles until he shows his teeth.

“I really want to see you try”.

And then, chaos happens.

Without any warnings, the god releases a spell against Natasha, who is fast enough to dodge it, and Steve has barely the time to lift his shield to protect himself and reflect the spell back towards Loki. When he lowers his shield to control the consequences of the little explosion, Natasha is already behind the god, with her gun against his head.

“Jarvis!”, he hears Tony screaming behind his back.

“Yes, sir”.

A briefcase flies towards the genius and, in a few seconds, Tony is in his suit, ready to fight. Now they are three against one, however the god hasn't moved, nor seems he preoccupied: still smiling, Loki is comfortably sitting on the armchair and doesn't show any wounds, despite having received a full blow to his face by his own spell. Actually, he seems like he's having a wonderful time, when he looks at Natasha with a delighted expression, like he hasn't noticed her gun.

“Do you possess the courage to pull the trigger, knowing that, with my death, Barton could remain a statue forever?”.

He has just finished talking when Natasha proofs him she does.

As Loki's head jerks because of the impact with the bullet, there's a moment of pure, terrifying horror, where Steve sees himself explaining to Thor why his beloved baby-brother is laying on a pool of blood in the tower's living room and at the same time showing to Fury what has happened to one of his best agent and former Avengers member.

Then Loki lifts his head again and smiles.

“Interesting”.

The second and third shots don't even hit him and the bullets fall down after being repelled by some sort of invisible shield. Before Natasha can fire again, Loki snaps his fingers. In the blink of an eye, she founds herself dragged to the floor by a heavy chain which has appeared around her arms and torso. As soon as Natasha tries to free himself, the chain starts digging into her flesh, making her harder to breathe, even if the doesn't make a sound.

Immediately, Steve is on her side, trying to help her to break free.

“Enough, Maleficent, or your skull will be tested by _my_ bullets”.

Loki lazily turns his gaze towards Tony, who stands before him with all of his weapons aimed at him. He doesn't reply for a couple of seconds, then he stands with a look of light disappointment and waves at them. Suddenly, the chain disappears and Clint, now in a body of flesh and blood again, falls dead weight to the floor.

“Stark, tell your invisible voice to arrange me a meal. I shall have dinner within a half hour”.

After that, the god exits the room, without even listening to the curses that Tony gives him as a reply.

Steve can't even breathe in relief, because Clint is already on his feet – which shows that the archer has a remarkable recovery ability, considering his recent fall, face first, on a marble floor – and seems determined to go on a rampage.

“I'm gonna kill him, that son of a bitch!”.

Only thanks to his enhanced strength and speed, Steve manages to catch the archer and drag him to the couch. Behind him, Tony is wondering with Jarvis about the best way to kill an alien god with magic powers, or at least to permanently maim him, but he prefers ignoring them.

For now, it seems they have managed to avoid war and that's enough for him.

Dinner is quiet and almost pleasant, mostly because Loki decides to have his own version of room service. That is, appearing abruptly in the middle of the room, looking for a couple of seconds at the Chinese boxes on the table and then disappearing with a third of the food without a word, which is completely fine for Steve. Tony is too busy drinking to notice and Natasha anticipates Clint's reaction shoving a whole spring roll into his mouth – Clint almost chokes to death, but doesn't chase the god, nor does he offends him, so it's a win.

When it's past ten in the evening and Jarvis promises Steve he is going to warn him if Loki comes out of his room or if someone tries to crawl through the vents to attack the god, Fury calls.

Steve lets himself falling down on the couch with a sigh, rubbing his temples while the unfamiliar headache makes him grimacing. Ignoring the pirate songs that are echoing in the phone, he briefly answers the director's questions and struggles to make a coherent report of the day.

Clint has been petrified for some too long minutes, Natasha has been defeated with such ease she's probably plotting some terrifying vengeance against the god, Tony has worsened his alcoholic habit and he has discovered that even a super soldier suffers from headache.

At the end of the day, this isn't exactly a promising start, but there's something comforting knowing they are all still alive.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the waiting, I hope you won't be disappointed by this new chapter. Still not betaed, but I hope it's readable anyway. Thank you for the comments and the kudos!

**Day 2**

 

“Okay, Cruella de Vil, let's have a little talk, just you and me”.

Loki lifts his eyes from the ancient tome he was reading, which could be used as an effective weapon to beat someone to death with, to look at him with a light annoyance written all other his pale face.

“I do not understand why you insist on calling me some strange names instead of using my own, Stark”.

“Because it's fun and I do it. So, you're cool with a little chat, right?”, he asks while he enters the room that the god has already filled with books, scrolls and strange objects that almost make the lack of a threatening cauldron boiling somewhere a disappointment.

Loki stands up with an expression that could be described as pouting, and for a moment he seems exactly like a smart-ass, spoiled example of a too grown-up baby. Well, a grown-up baby with leather pants that show a sexy ass – not that Tony has looked at it on purpose, it's just hard not to notice if the god dresses like that.

“I have explicitly told Fury that I would have granted you the honor of my presence here only if you mortals would have respected my... how do you call it? Ah, yes, my privacy”.

“I don't think I've surprised you while you were waxing your lady parts, Morticia”.

“You entered my room”.

“Which is actually mine, as mine is all the tower, so objection overruled. By the way, here on Earth we use to go looking for the person we want to have a conversation with”.

Not that he really wants to have a conversation with the crazy, homicidal god that already tried to defenestrate him and currently resides in his house, but the alternative was to have a little talk with Fury to update him on the situation and Tony doesn't want to talk to him at all, since the bastard is the reason for said god to be his unwanted guest.

“So, do you desire to talk to me?”.

It's unbelievable how silent Rock of Ages can be when he moves, despite all the leather he wears: Tony has shifted his attention from him for only a moment to close the door, and now here he is, crazy homicidal god at less than one step away from him.

“More like establishing some rules”. Okay, he is not really comfortable at how close the sexy and troubled version of the Jocker is, but he his Tony Stark, so ignoring imminent danger is one of his favorite hobbies. “Now, Rudolph, we don't like each other, but we have to cooperate, so it's in everybody's interest that we all adopt an acceptable behavior”.

“Are you yielding, Stark?”, the god purrs, with a soft, velvet voice which should be declared illegal, given the number of impure thoughts that it generates in Tony's mind.

“I'm saying 'be a good boy, or when my green friend returns you'll be demeaned to godly mosaic for my new floor'. Your choice”.

“You are threatening me”, the god comments, this time with a delighted voice and a smile that immediately reminds Tony of how big the window in that bedroom is and how high the floor they are currently in. Enough to make every attempt at doing some bungee jumping without a bungee cord a one way trip to the underworld.

So stepping back to put a safe distance between him and Loki is a perfect reasonable reaction, it's not that Tony is scared.

“Nope, no defenestrations, not this time, Reindeer Games. You would be repetitive and it would go against the agreement you made with Fury”.

Loki comes closer again, cornering him against the wall, and Tony realizes with a lot of irritation how taller than him the god is.

“Really, Stark? Because I could kill you with the snap of my fingers and Fury could not do a thing about it, except maybe mourning you”.

“Nick? He would probably throw a party, but I don't think you're gonna kill me. First, because you need this alliance, or you wouldn't be here. Second, because it would be extremely rude to kill the man who is hosting you. And third, because Nat, Clint and our favorite boy-scout in stars and stripes are sure that me coming here to talk to you without my suit would end in my agonizing death and you would never prove them right or act in a predictable way”.

“Maybe you are right, mortal”, Loki replies, deigning him with a smile that for once doesn't show madness or contempt.

Tony has barely the time to find it dangerous and intriguing at the same time, like the blowtorch he elected as his object of desire when he was five and saw his father using it, when he feels the god's lips pressed against his own.

_Oh._

That sure is an unexpected development of their conversation. So unexpected, in fact, that Tony can't even move and lets Loki deepen the kiss, while surprisingly gentle fingers brushes his cheek before caressing his throat.

Tony knows exactly what the god is capable of even without his magic, such as lifting a car with his bare hand while he's using his other hand to block Steve's attack, so yeah, divine strength and all, Loki wouldn't need any efforts at all to kill him on the spot and somehow the thought only arouses him further.

The god presses lightly his fingers against his neck, a gentler version of his grab from their first encounter, and really, Tony's self-destructive side has to be full in control now, considering how tight his pants are becoming.

The only protest he can emit is a half moan, when the god, who seems intent to devour him starting from his mouth, bites him until he draws blood. Tony tastes his own blood without even trying to pull away, which is a scaring detail, since he shouldn't find it so pleasurable and hot to kiss his unwanted guest.

Not that Loki is the first man that kisses him, especially after he and Pepper broke up, but letting the crazy former enemy now irritating ally seduce him? Really bad idea.

It's only when Loki pulls away that Tony realizes he has kissed him back – he has even tried to take control of that inappropriate contact, if he has to acknowledge where his hands are right now. On the god's hips, tightened in a possessive grasp, to be precise, so Tony lets him go immediately and pretends he doesn't see Loki's green eyes lightning up with satisfaction and malice.

With the hot sensation of the kiss still vivid in his mind, he needs almost ten seconds to find himself able to talk again, which is his negative record in that area.

“Does it mean that now you'll stop provoking Legolas and trying to cause a Capsicle's meltdown?”, he finally asks.

Pretending that nothing never happened seems the best course of action, so he does his best to appear calm and collected, and certainly not like a man who has a half erection hidden in his pants.

“No. It means that if you dare to threaten me again with your beast, Thor shall discover how one of his shield-brothers tried to take advantage of me”. This time, the smile Loki gives him is a pure, unadulterated grin of evilness – and Tony really hasn't felt a wave of burning hot desire going straight to his cock. “You once told me that your invisible servant records everything that happens in your abode”.

The first and more natural protest – _it was you the first one to shove your tongue in my throat, Sven_ – is immediately blocked by the knowledge that Thor isn't exactly the most calm and reasonable guy when it comes to his baby brother.

“Jarvis would never betray me”, Tony says instead. And it really doesn't matter if he can still taste Loki inside his mouth because he is still alive and is perfectly in control of the situation.“It's my AI, not yours. Isn't it right, Jarv?”.

“ _Baby, baby, baby oooooh”_.

Tony freezes while the notes of an atrocious teenager song fill the room.

“Jarvis?”.

“I'm sorry, sir. It seems like _like baby, baby_ mister Loki's magic _baby noooooooo_ is interfering with my programming”.

At Tony's horrified eyes, the little shit in tight leather pants shows an amused expression. Tony's first impulse would be to call for his suit and punches the godly face until it wouldn't be recognizable anymore, because no one should ever mess with his Jarvis, but given that Loki has already managed to hacker into his AI with some abracadabra, he doesn't want to risk and find himself in a pink suit with boobs – which seems exactly what the smug bastard would do.

“Prepare Bruce's containment room, if you can”, he orders, after a moment of hesitation.

Maybe some time in confinement, make it two or three days, could be an adequate punishment for the asshole who dared to violate his AI.

“Are you with me, Jarv?”.

“ _Thought you'd always be mine, mine”._

“Jarvis?”.

“ _Oh, for you I would have done whatever...”._

And there the arousal for the kiss is totally gone. Actually, it has disappeared so abruptly that Tony fears he'll never be able to get it up again. Even worse, now he doesn't know how to react and feels lost.

In front of him, Loki sits on his armchair and crosses his legs with the silent satisfaction of the winner.

“Next time you want to come here and _threaten_ me, think long and well about it, mortal”.

 

In the end, it takes Tony a whole hour of negotiation to have Loki give Jarvis back his dignity.

In exchange for a last model television with a huge screen and a blu-ray recorder, one of the newest and most expensive notebook in the market, an almost limitless credit to renovate his collection of clothes and the solemn oath that his bedroom is way better and more accessorized than the one Thor's will be sleeping in after he returns from Asgard.

Tony leaves the bastard the faster he can – he'll think later of the disastrous consequences that could arise now that a super villain has been granted access on the internet and a brand new credit card – and turns up in Clint's room, where he finds the archer in the process of assembling his bow and with a guilty expression that shows exactly what he was planning to do.

_ Perfect.  _ That's exactly why Tony comes to him in the first place.

“Okay, Cupid, start talking. What's the plan to make the annoying god disappear before his much nicer not-exactly-brother arrives?”.


End file.
